


夜惊

by Sika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika
Summary: Translate from ‘Night Terrors’





	夜惊

Night Terrors  
/夜惊/

Author：animechickluvsmcr（FanFiction）  
Translator：Salome

 

Summary：韦赛里斯有夜惊的毛病，雷加被劝服来帮助他。

Notes：和原著世界观不太一样，这儿没有簒夺者战争，所以韦赛里斯是正常成长的好人，而不是一个令人难以忍受的蠢蛋，雷加和他的年龄更相近些，雷加21岁，未婚，韦赛里斯15岁，丹妮8岁，伊里斯还是个疯子（cuckoo for coco puffs），但蕾拉还活着。

正文：

 

“拜托，雷加？”他母亲说着，雷加从书里抬起头，他想知道母亲都说了什么，鉴于他只听到最后一句。

“你只听到了最后一句话吧，对不对？”雷加不好意思地笑了，母亲总能一眼看穿他。

她夺走他的书，用比龙火更可怕的眼神制止了他的抗议。

“我在说，韦赛里斯最近一直做噩梦，派席尔大学士说即便是安眠酒也不能助他安眠，但不能再加大剂量了，毕竟怕他会上瘾。你记得你们俩小时候的事吗？”

“您是说我十二岁他六岁那会？”

“是的，那会儿你和他同床共枕。他曾跟我提过如果他的大哥在他身旁，他就不会再做噩梦了。所以，雷加，帮帮我？”

雷加叹了口气：“好吧，您该庆幸我爱您。”

“不，是你们这些孩子该庆幸我多爱你们。有人送了丹妮几个龙蛋，龙蛋！如果它能孵化那我发誓我会跳到一条小船上赶紧远离这片疯狂的土地、这个疯狂的家族。还有你，你什么时候才准备订立婚约？也不一定非要瑟曦·兰尼斯特，还有多恩公主伊莉亚呢，她是个好女孩。老实说吧，韦赛里斯可是你们兄妹几个里最乖的，他才是大家都喜欢的那个。”

母亲喋喋不休，雷加却始终面带微笑。因为就算蕾拉爱抱怨，但她爱她的孩子们，尽管她的丈夫更像是她最大的孩子。

“父亲怎么样？”他轻声问道。

如果有旁人在此，他们不会发觉蕾拉的脸色变化，但雷加是她第一个孩子。  
“噢，你知道的……”她说着（几乎听不出带了哽咽）：“他有时候很好，有时候不行。”她像他的父亲，她的丈夫、她的兄长还没有从理智边缘滚落时一样摆了摆手。

“那么你会听话？”

雷加挖了个坑给自己。但他确实不能有别的回答了：“我会。所以现在可以把书还给我了吗？”

她笑着把书递给他，离开了图书馆。

雷加不想娶一个多恩公主，也不想和他弟弟同床是有理由的。

他想操他。

他想扣着他的手腕，压着他，狠狠地对待他。他要韦赛里斯尖叫出来，要他在自己身下难耐地扭动。

七神才知道和他睡一起有多难熬，他必须花半晚时间呆在盥洗室里，另一半则睡在床沿。

雷加推开门，瞥见他弟弟白皙的皮肤和裸露的肩线。

“操。”现在他比韦赛里斯更需要罂粟花奶了。

 

几小时后，雷加正思考着现行的税收和粮食分配制度有何处可以改进。他尽量不去想那蜷在他身旁的温暖身体。本来他俩睡在床的两边，但韦赛里斯翻了个身，依偎在他身旁。他觉得……很暖和。好吧，现在韦赛里斯的每次呼吸都喷到他脖颈上，两条腿也缠上他的一边腿。

他已经半硬了，而韦赛里斯还在梦里呻吟着。

操。

是时候走了，得找个僻静的地方来解决他的问题。可当他正想动作，韦赛里斯收紧了两腿，挺了挺腰。

操，这下真硬了。

雷加想知道这是不是七神降下的惩罚，韦赛里斯听起来根本不像在噩梦，倒像陷入春梦。他蹭着腿，抚慰着自己。而雷加听着他的声音就更硬了，他从没想过韦赛里斯能发出那样的声音来，那么无辜又那么诱人。而且，他扭动腰胯的样子，根本不是毫无章法地乱蹭一通，而是划着圈儿，深深浅浅地挑逗，他的老二就那样几乎贴上了雷加的大腿。

操。他的弟弟，他甚至会拒绝和名门贵女共舞的弟弟，他在人前总是腼腆羞赧的弟弟，竟然在做这样的事。

当韦赛里斯挺着腰胯贴上雷加的背时，他的冲动更强烈了。

韦赛里斯呢喃着：“雷加……”

雷加几乎要为这一声射出来：韦赛里斯在做一个和他相关的春梦。

“r雷……雷加，q……求你了！操我！”

他很乐意效劳。

 

雷加翻过身亲了亲韦赛里斯，他的唇那样柔软，那样听话。

他伸出一只手从睡袍里探了进去，磨蹭、揉捏着韦赛里斯一边乳尖，另一只手则探入下摆握住了他的阴茎，那儿已经被体液弄得湿哒哒的了。

韦赛里斯呻吟着睁开了眼，他还在半醒半梦间，伸出手抚弄着雷加的头发，回吻了他，他的舌尖逗弄着雷加的，一进一出，在雷加退缩时卷着它共舞。

雷加笑了，转而亲吻起韦赛里斯的脖颈，嘴唇贴在他的肩窝：“告诉我你梦到什么了，韦赛里斯，告诉我你想让我做什么？”

 

“一开始和现在一样……”韦赛里斯喃喃，他还昏沉沉的，又陷在情欲中，完全不能好好思考。

“然后呢？”雷加诱导着他。

“你……脱、脱了我的衣服然后捏了捏我的屁股，然后你玩我的乳头，把它们舔得和我的那家伙一样硬。”

‘他真是单纯的吗，还是说他是某个我必须做掉的的贵族或骑士。’雷加想着。

雷加照他说的做了，韦赛里斯报以高声吟哦。他弓起身子，用阴茎蹭了蹭雷加的小腹。

“然后你会亲我的肚子，但是不管我怎么求你，你就是不碰我的老二。”

雷加的嘴唇和双手都游移在韦赛里斯的小腹上，舌尖舔了一会儿韦赛里斯的肚脐。

——如果他现在就样了，等我真的干进他里面，他会是什么样子。

这个想法让他耐心下来。

他的手指和舌尖沿着他的髋骨，在靠近他老二的地方舔着圈儿，但就是不碰它。然后，亲吻和啃咬移动到了他的大腿，雷加咬着他大腿内侧，从那处舔弄到了腿根。

“然后呢？”

韦赛里斯过了一会儿才给出回答：“我、我，我不知道。”

 

雷加为这个回答和他弟弟肉眼可见的迷乱笑了出来，他笑着，手指沾了沾床边碗里的精油，那是给他们早上沐浴时用的。

“好吧，我想我只能即兴发挥了。”他说着，把一根手指塞进韦赛里斯的穴内。

韦赛里斯没有挣扎，而是扭着腰胯，弓着身子，以便让雷加的手指能刺得更深。

他尖叫——或是类似的呻吟——着。

像被鼓励了似的，雷加很快塞进了第二只手指，他用一只手摁住韦赛里斯的臀部，温柔地在他体内进出着，撑开他的后穴。

“求你求你，雷加，快点！”

“冷静点，如果不做好前戏，你会受伤的。”雷加警告道，塞入了第三根手指。

“我他妈才不在乎！我只要你插进来！”

‘噢，我操’雷加抽出了手指，扣着韦赛里斯的双腿缠上自己的腰，插了进去。那暖热的肉壁包裹着他的阴茎，要他差点失去理智，直想狠狠地操弄韦赛里斯。

“求你，雷加。”韦赛里斯看着他，眼中溢满渴与欲……啊，还有别的什么：“快操我。”

该死的，这些话似乎能融化雷加的理智。他几乎整根退出，又猛地全干了进去，每一次都比上一次更用力，干得更深。而韦赛里斯尖叫着，扭着身子，似乎每一次的冲击都能让他的前列腺欲仙欲死。雷加的唇贴紧了韦赛里斯的脖颈，狠狠地吸吮着，就像他一直想做的那样，他在标记韦赛里斯，让他成为他的，不是任何别人的——包括宫廷里那些一直盯着他的男男女女，包括那个愚蠢的多恩王子的女儿，甚至他们俩的小妹妹也不能从他身边带走他。

韦赛里斯揪着他的头发：“操我，雷加，操我……”他喘着粗气：“你好棒，我爱你，我好爱你，噢七神啊，我要射了。”

“那就射出来。”

他射了，浊液猛地喷洒在他们的小腹处，涂抹上一层白色。韦赛里斯的肉壁在高潮时紧紧绞着他的阴茎，这也让他到了高潮的边缘，他贴着他的唇，用力地深吻着他。最后一下撞击，他深深射在了韦赛里斯穴内。

 

他轻轻地拔出来，让他弟弟躺好。后者看上去已经筋疲力竭：“睡吧。”他吻了吻他的头顶，韦赛里斯依偎在他胸前，闭上了眼睛。等到他觉得韦赛里斯睡着后，雷加才喃喃低语：“我也爱你。”

 

韦赛里斯的卧寝在城堡最东边的塔楼，所以每天最早沐浴到阳光的必是这儿。韦赛里斯通常都是城堡里最早醒的人，或者说，他每天都醒得太早了。

不过这次是雷加先醒了，他盯着韦赛里斯的睡颜好一会儿了。

‘噢七神啊。’他想：‘美梦成真了。’

雷加觉得这该是他有生以来最幸福的时刻。他想待在这儿更久一些，在阳光的沐浴下搂着韦赛里斯，但在派席尔大学士或者某个女仆过来之前先收拾好战场，穿好衣服才是个更好的主意。

“起床了，韦赛里斯，起来。”他说着，挠了挠韦赛里斯的背。

韦赛里斯醒了，他先是轻轻挪了挪身子，又把雷加抱得更紧，然后才抬起了头。雷加盯着他睡眼朦胧的可爱脸庞，咧嘴一笑。

“睡得如何？”

韦赛里斯立刻清醒了，他放开雷加，挪到床的另一边，披上毯子。

‘七神啊，难道我搞错了？但维斯特洛大陆上并没有别的‘雷加’啊，噢，如果算上瓦德·佛雷的儿子还是孙子的话，有，但我很肯定韦赛里斯可不会梦到和他干那种事。’

“韦赛里斯，你还好吗？”雷加轻轻地碰了碰他的胳膊，韦赛里斯这次没有退缩，雷加松了口气。

“对不起，对不起，对不起。”韦赛里斯捂着脸喃喃。

“什么？为什么？”雷加有些搞不懂了，他才是那个在对方半醒半梦间占有他的人。

“我早该知道的，事情没有像平时一样结束。”

“什么？那些梦吗？”

韦赛里斯这才抬起脸，他的眼里溢满了泪水，雷加吓了一跳：“嘘，别哭。”他用拇指抹着他的脸颊：“告诉我，怎么了？”

“一切一开始就像昨晚一样。”韦赛里斯脸红了：“但最终都会是你跟我说我只是个床上的消遣，你根本不想要我，你也根本不爱我，不管是作为哥哥还是作为爱人。你一般都会丢下我，要不就跟我说我就是个小荡妇，然后把我送给劳勃·拜拉席恩，还有时候……”

雷加把韦赛里斯拉到胸前，紧紧抱着他。他知道为什么韦赛里斯害怕劳勃，那男人对女人来者不拒，而且总把他当死敌看。不过只要那男人的下一步计划不是骚扰他弟弟，他就无所谓，其他什么人会接受劳勃，爱和劳勃作伴他也管不着，但……

“……我知道那不是真的，但是，当我告诉你我爱你，可你只是大笑着走开的时候，我心里还是会疼。”

雷加吻了吻他的唇，又吻着他脸上的泪痕。

“听我说。”他边亲吻着，边说：“我爱你，我只爱你，我会一直爱着你。其他人无法反对，因为你是我的。”

他看着韦赛里斯的眼睛，那对眸子和他的太像了。

“我爱你。”

韦赛里斯笑了。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
